Lovely Home
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Everything that she could want is waiting for Nico at home after a long day dealing with her overly flirty friends. HonoNico post-High school story.


Nico sighed loudly as she closed the back door with her bum, feeling absolutely exhausted after the day that she had dealing with Nozomi and Eli's flirting with each other at work, and looked forward to relaxing for a bit. 

"Welcome home darling!" A perky voice called out from the kitchen, helping to lift Nico's spirits slightly thanks to her beautiful girlfriend's cheerful mood. After kicking her shoes off Nico went in search of both the wonderful voice and accompanying delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

Pausing in the doorway to the kitchen Nico took a moment to drink in the sight of her number 1 girl hard at work with her baking as she hummed a very familiar tune to no one in particular, unaware that Nico was watching her for the moment.

Just after checking up on whatever was in the oven baking Honoka straightened and began to turn, earning a smile from Nico when the ginger's face lit up at the sight of the older ebony-haired girl and the ginger all but forgot about what she had just been doing.

Neither girl were surprised when Honoka launched herself across the room at Nico, and the slightly shorter girl easily caught Honoka with help from a mixture of work and idol training so she could spin the younger girl around like one might see in a movie. Settling down for the moment Nico took a chance to lean in and press her lips to Honoka's forehead as a hello kiss, earning a bright smile from the ginger.

"So what kind of trouble have you been getting up to today while I was at work Honoka dear?" Nico asked in a teasing voice that she usually reserved for her younger siblings or lovely girlfriend.

Honoka bounced out of Nico's hold with a smile that could light up a room without the ginger even trying, and she began to explain her own day enthusiastically to Nico as she bustled around the room "a bunch of new orders came in that I had to start working on, and my professor sent out a message that class was cancelled tomorrow, so I've kind of been bumming around the house baking and doing a bit of cleaning."

"At least you've been keeping busy with all of the work you have to do" Nico joked lightly towards her girlfriend as she took a seat at their kitchen table and continued to watch her beautiful girlfriend bounce around the room "I won't have to rat you out to Umi about slacking off."

The ginger released an adorable whine of complaint at the mention of her childhood friend, but didn't turn to Nico so she could see those bright blue eyes. Instead Honoka had reached up to gather a very familiar and well-loved coffee mug from the shelf, and followed this by scooping up the coffee pot that had already been filled with the life-giving liquid so that she could begin to fill the cup.

Nico released a note of appreciation when Honoka brought the mug over together with the sugar bowl, and rewarded her girlfriend for the thoughtfulness with a bright smile "you're the best hun" she complimented Honoka openly. She found that it was just as amusing as the first time Nico had complimented the ginger with the way that Honoka's cheeks filled with color similarly to a certain tsundere that both girls knew and loved.

"I had a feeling that you would appreciate a cup of coffee after you got home from work, so I may have turned the machine on while I was baking" Honoka admitted with a bright but slightly shy smile, making Nico believe that she was hoping for more compliments from her girlfriend.

Honoka may have intended to step away and check on her baking once more to perhaps give herself a chance to calm down from Nico's praise, but turned to gaze down at her seated girlfriend when she felt Nico reach out to lightly grasp one of her wrists.

There was a serene smile upon Nico's face that didn't give away any of the thoughts in the older girl's mind as she looked up at her beloved girlfriend, and Honoka released a shocked cry when the ebony-haired girl tugged on her wrist had enough to make the younger lose her balance and fall into her girlfriend's lap. Taking advantage of the new position that she had pulled Honoka into, Nico leaned in and once more pressed her lips to Honoka's forehead, making the ginger's face light up anew.

Once she was satisfied with showing her affection for the moment Nico released Honoka's wrist, instead wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist loosely and smiled at the number one girl in her life. Leaning in towards Honoka's ear the ebony-haired girl smirked and whispered "thank you for being so amazing Honoka-dear" just loud enough for the younger girl to overhear in their close proximity, and found herself amused by the fact that Honoka's face became an even darker shade of red that more closely resembled Maki's hair color.

Nico wasn't bothered by the speed that Honoka showed as she jumped out of her girlfriends lap and turned away, bringing up her hands to hide her face and just how red her cheeks were from the surprise affection that the older girl was showing. As she was moving over to the stove to check on her current baking project Honoka began to giggle to herself, making Nico smile for a job well-done at both teasing the younger girl, and showing off just how much she loved Honoka.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Sorry that this is shorter than what I usually publish, I've had a multitude of things keeping me rather distracted from writing and publishing anything including a few new ideas that I've been trying to find the best way to transform into full stories, a few games that I've sunk a lot of time into, and what appears to be an inability to actually sit down and write anything on the computer for about a month.**

 **I was very focused on this being about Honoka and Nico flirting with each other and less on the world-building, so at most I've decided this is a post-high school story where Muse disbanded, but remained close. Honoka decided to study to become a professional chef, while Nico works together with Nozomi and Eli in a currently-undecided profession. Sorry, I may flesh it out more later.**

 **May play around with more HonoNico in the future, since I've discovered that they are very cute together and have plenty of super-fun ideas I can mess around with.**

 **On a separate note I'd just like to point out to my beloved readers that I have both a listing of upcoming stories, and some of my gaming info listed on my profile for you perusal, and I'd love to be able to game together with you guys if you have the chance.**

 **Until the next chance I get to publish something, I love you all, see you next time!**


End file.
